Fate
by KumikoxChan
Summary: What happens when Neji and Tenten have a child?


**A/N: ** This is going to be a one-shot about how Neji and Tenten's kid turns out. Lol! Trust me I made her nearly exactly like Neji! Almost like a sequel to **Jealousy**!

By the way, please read Jealousy! Read and Review!

Thank You!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

**Fate**

**Hyuuga complex…**

"NEJI! HELP ME!" yelled the wife of the Hyuuga prodigy.

"What is it Tenten?" sighed the irritated genius.

"She's acting too smart for me! You deal with her!"

"How can she act too smart for you? She's only four years old."

"Yes, but she keeps saying 'hn' all the time! How can I know what she's trying to say? And don't forget, she started walking and talking way too early!"

"So why should I deal with her?"

For a couple of months now, Neji and Tenten had been having problems with their first child, Meisu. She had seemed to develop her father's personality, completely. This was causing shouting, stress and tiredness for both parents, Tenten especially. She just couldn't decipher what she was trying to say.

"BECAUSE! You are exactly like her!"

"Hn."

"SEE!"

"Fine."

Neji slowly walked towards his daughter's bedroom. Being as slow as he could.

"NEJI! GET IN HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Neji quickened his pace, he definitely didn't want to die from his wife, it would be a shameful way to die.

"Ok, Meisu, do you want some candy?"

The prodigy replica just 'hn'ed. She had been given the same answer for all the other questions she asked. This made Tenten lose it.

She readied her shurikens from nowhere and held her fist in the air.

"Now, now Tenten, I don't want you to go to prison."

She let down her guard, and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Meisu, do you want to train?" asked Neji.

"Neji, what kind of question is tha- No way! SHE WANTS TO TRAIN?!"

Meisu crossed his arms and nodded her head. No-one had ever said the word to her and it seems she really had inherited her father's characteristics.

"Neji, you can't let her train with you, you'll kill her! She's barely four years old!"

"But if she inherited my personality, then maybe she inherited my skills too." stated Neji.

"Alright, I give in, just don't kill her and I'm watching you."

"Tenten, you sound like you don't trust me. If she really has everything I have, then she'll be a more of genius than I ever was."

"Fine, but I'm still watching."

0x0x0x0

**Hyuuga Training Grounds…**

"Meisu, I'm going to attack you with shurikens and I'll see if you can dodge them okay?"

"Hn."

"Okay, here goes."

He threw them with great ease, carefully making sure that they didn't hit his daughter.

To everyone's surprise the mini-genius didn't move a bit. The two parents were shocked, no-one in the Hyuuga clan had ever been able to learn to fight as early as this. She had actually knew that they wouldn't hit her. But that wasn't as surprising as what Meisu was going to do next.

She did a few hand signs and turned from her normal cross-armed position to the familiar kekkai-genkai stance.

At the age of one she actually performed the Hyuuga bloodline limit – Byakugan.

Neji smirked, he was extremely proud of his daughter, it was extraordinary that an infant had got to that stage so early.

The older Hyuuga prodigy turned on his Byakugan and signalled his daughter to fight him.

"NEJI! SHE CAN'T FIGHT YOU! SHE'S HAD NO EXPERIENCE AT ALL!"

"We'll see."

"NEJI!"

Obeying her father's orders she disappeared into thin air, and appeared from behind him. Neji instantly reacted and they both fought in the Gentle Fist style. She was barely 2 years old and wasn't even a quarter of his height.

Tenten just stared on with an open mouth. She thought she was dreaming.

_Meisu is fighting Neji like an expert Hyuuga. I must be dreaming._

She rubbed her eyes and re-opened them again. They were still at it.

_She has my hair, my sense of clothing and the same facial features, except for the eyes, and all of Neji's characteristics. This is impossible. Hiashi is going to freak._

Both father and daughter were now exhausted and were completely worn out.

"NEJI! STOP FIGHTING MEISU! DON'T YOU DARE CARRY ON OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" threatened Tenten

"Fine. Meisu, go to mommy." grinned a proud father.

Neji looked up at the sky, he was blessed by God. He had a beautiful wife and a talented child. It was fate. What else could you ask for?

0x0x0x0

**A/N: **I know that was the most ridiculous story you've probably read. But that's what they call imagination. This is fanfiction!

By the way, the name Meisu is supposed to mean destiny in Japanese!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Remember **R&R**!

Thank You!


End file.
